1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to grounding mechanisms and, particularly, to a grounding mechanism used with a liquid crystal module.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices usually include a liquid crystal module for displaying information. Electromagnetic interference and electrostatic charges are easily produced when the liquid crystal module is used. A conventional grounding structure adopts a flexible printed circuit (FPC) for conducting electromagnetic interference and electrostatic charges therefrom.
However, the FPC needs to be bent at several places to connect the liquid crystal module to a printed circuit board (PCB), which complicates the assembly process. In addition, the FPC is not very strong and may be too easily damaged should the electronic device be dropped.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.